Guilty
by CharlotteIsASuperwoman
Summary: Short Roman inspired by Jessie James' 'Guilty.' Olivia is growing more and more upset that her husbands old friend from college is staying on their couch. But will her mind change once the kids are in school and her husband is out of town? Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I am with a quick two-shot story that i've been wanting to write for a long time.**

 **Enjoy!**

"He needs to go!" Olivia hissed as she slammed the dish washer's door closed. "He's been sleeping on our couch for two weeks now, _two!_ " Momentarily she peered out into the livingroom to make sure their house guest's focus was still on the large screen television. "I swear Jason, I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this."

Jason sighed. It really was taking everything in his power to be patient with his wife, but sometimes she was just too much. "It's only for a little while, Liv."

"Exactly!" she whispered. "Not half of a damn month! When people say 'it's only for a little while,' they mean two damn days!"

"You're being unreasonable."

"How so?"

"The man's wife just left him for Christ's sake. You could be a little nicer about the situation." He scolded his wife. "He has no place to stay, Liv. The least I can do is let him stay on our couch for as long as he needs to. I owe that to him."

"Save me the whole 'I owe my old football captain' bullshit, Jason. That was almost ten years ago."

Jason groaned, this was obviously going nowhere. He knew at this moment that it was best if he just removed himself from the situation. "I have to go get ready for my flight."

"You son of a bitch, don't walk away from me." She quickly followed her husband out into the livingroom. "We are not finished!"

"Yes we are." he called over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

This was what their daily lives consisted of for the last two weeks. Arguing over the old friend that showed up on their doorstep randomly one night. The short story she had been given was that his wife had left him. Simple as that. The rest was certainly up for her fill in. Of all the possibilities that she could come up with, Joe's wife finally getting fed up with his cheating was the best she could come up with. Now she could admit that she didn't know him from a can of paint, but she knew that professional athlete type. A man that good looking being away from his wife months at a time really did spell trouble.

"Come on babies, you gotta get ready for school."

The twins turned from the television they were watching with their house guest and pouted. "We can't stay home with Joe? Please mommy." Mason asked her in his sweetest voice. "We'll be good, Mommy!" his sister, Kayla, added.

"You know school comes first, babies. Now up and at 'em." Olivia patted their bottoms as they passed her and quickly ran up the steps to their rooms. "So we'll be gone all day. I have to take them to school, Jason to the airport, and then I have to meet with a client of mine. We should be back by dinnertime." she gave her guest a small smile. "Text me what you want to eat or if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied, his voice deep and laced with humor. This was the most he usually spoke to her in the past few weeks that he'd been here. And well, it was enough her for her. The less she had to interact with him, the better.

After she and the kids were ready, and Jason had loaded the car up with his luggage, they were off.

When they had pulled up to the kid's school, they were out of the car faster than she could even turn around to give them kisses. They truly were growing up too fast and didn't need their mommy to see them off anymore. "Don't you want another baby?" she turned to her husband in the driving seat.

Jason laughed... and laughed. "Oh," he stopped. "You were serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned. "Our babies are all grown up. They don't want to spend time with me anymore. I thought that only happened when they were in their teenage years, not when they're only six, Jason."

"Two is enough, Olivia." Jason simply said as he focused on the road once again. The rest of the short ride to the airport was filled with silence.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" She asked hopefully as he pulled his suitcases from the trunk and set them on the curb.

"We're parked on the drop off only, Liv." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're not going to get a ticket just to walk me inside, I'm a big boy."

Olivia just nodded, not wanting to speak and have her voice give away how disappointed she was. "Well, call me when you land, I guess."

Jason grunted and turned to walk away.

"I love you!" she called out, but he was already gone.

* * *

Olivia pulled into her driveway earlier than she expected. The meeting with her client had been canceled, and she had nothing better to do. She figured she'd go home, take a nap or clean the house for a few hours before she was due to pick up the kids from school.

Turning the key in the lock, she pushed the door open to complete silence. She found the livingroom completely empty as she stepped further inside of her home. The blanket and pillow he slept with we're folded neatly and placed on arm chair furthest from the entrance. Although she didn't really like having him there, he really was an amazing house guest. Other than the blanket and pillow, the room showed no other signs of being slept in. Hell, the was no signs that kids had used to room to play in every day. Their usual toys were gone.

"You're home early." his gruff voice came from behind her.

When she turned, she found him standing in the foyer wrapped in a towel. His amazingly long dark hair clumped together and dripping on the floor. "Do you always walk around naked when there's nobody here?"

"No, but i forgot to grab some clothes before I took a shower." Joe shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't worry about it." Olivia had to fight herself to look away from his glistening body. The man was seriously in shape. It had been a long time since she'd seen a man standing before her wearing anything less that a towel, not even her husband. So for that reason, she allowed herself to take multiple peeks. She was a woman after all, a married woman, but still a living breathing woman.

She quickly cleared her throat, her _dry_ throat. "I guess I should leave you to... it." Shit, was it hot in here or was it just her?

 _Lord help me._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided that instead of a two-shot, I'm going to make this into a short multichapter story while I gain inspiration for Girl Next Door. You guys have no idea how happy seeing your reactions to this story makes me. Hopefully you like the rest of this story as much as you liked the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

"So how are you doing?" Olivia asked as she turned to her back to him, something that she would instantly regret in the next few seconds. Either it was really silent in the room, or she had a heightened sense of hearing because she could hear _everything._ From Joe rummaging through his duffle bags to the sound of his towel dropping to the floor. God only knew how badly she wanted to turn around and catch a glimpse of… him.

He let out a small chuckle, "If you're trying to ask when I'll be out of your hair, just come out and say it."

"That… that is not what I'm asking at all." She stuttered. "I just asked how you're doing."

"I heard you talking to Jason this morning."

"You eavesdropped on our conversation?" she gaped. Had they been that loud this morning? She had been whispering, if she remembered correctly. Surely if he would have been standing behind the wall listening, she would have heard him. He was a large man, and there was no doubt that his footsteps would have been damn near silent.

Joe laughed once more, "It's not like you were quiet or anything. There is such a thing as loud whispering. Hell, you were practically yelling with how mad you were." He paused, and she could hear him going through his bag again. "Look I'm sorry that I've been wearing out my welcome, but you could have said something to me. Instead, you acted like a teenage girl and talked behind my back."

"Excuse me?" Before she could stop herself, she turned herself around to… yell at him honestly. However, the sight before her took the words out of her mouth and the breath from her lungs.

He was standing there in nothing but briefs, with his hands planted on his hips, and a shit eating grin on his face. It wasn't until this moment that Liv really understood what the whole fixation on men wearing briefs was. Holy shit, it left very little to the imagination of what he was packing.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it isn't nice to stare?"

"You're so..." She paused, trying to think of the right word to describe him in that moment. "so..."

"Handsome? Godlike? Better than Jason?"

"How dare you?"

"How dare you stare at a man that isn't your husband?"

Liv huffed and walked out of the room. That man really was infuriating. Extremely attractive, but severely infuriating. But he really did have a point. How dare she stare at a man other than the one she had been married to for the past eight years? The love of her life? The father of her children nonetheless! Yes, he had been neglecting her for the past few months, barely trying to make any sort of romantic move on her. God, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen, _or felt,_ his naked body. But that didn't justify her looking at another man's, her husbands friend's, body. However, it was just looking, right? There was no way in hell that she was going to act on anything with this... stranger.

She must have been lost in her thoughts because next thing she knew, he was standing before her once again. This time, though, he didn't have the smirk on his face. He seemed worried. "I didn't offend you, did I?" He inquired. "I swear I was just joking. I didn't mean to cross the line with you."

"I just can't a joke apparently, especially when it comes to my marriage."

"No no, that's my fault." he apologized. "I really shouldn't joke like that."

"It's fine, really." Liv gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around herself. She was unsure of what to do now, what could she say. It was just plain awkward. She cleared her throat for what seems like the hundredth time. "Well, I'm just gonna go take a nap or something."

* * *

An hour nap later, Liv was wide awake.

Knowing that she still had a few hours before she had to be at the kids' school to pick them up, she really had two options. Either she could go downstairs and face Joe after their encounter either, or she could hole herself up in her bedroom for the next few hours.

It was obvious what her choice was, right?

One of the biggest selling point's back when she and Jason had bought this amazing three bedroom home was the master bedroom and on suite bathroom. Like any other girl, Liv had always dreamed about having a huge bedroom with a walk in closet, as well as an amazing bathroom with a large spa tub and shower. Counter space and that, sure. But, the tub of her dreams was always one that could fit her and her husband. She smiled slightly as she remembered all the adventures she and Jason had had when they first moved into the house in that very tub. Her body tingled at the memory. God she really missed when her husband used to be so adventurous.

After filling the tub with water and her favorite bubble bath, she eased herself in. She instantly felt the stinging sensation caused by the hot water, just like she liked it. All the tension that had been put on her body within the last few days immediately left her body. There was always something so relaxing about bubbles and candles flickering.

After what seemed like forever, she finally drained the tub and reluctantly stepped out onto the floor mat. When she was pretty much dried off, she dropped her towel and padded, naked, into her bedroom to get dressed.

Wearing only her panties, she quickly moved her arms to cover her chest as the door flew open. "What in the hell!" she screeched as Joe's large framed stepped into the room.

Joe's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Despite how hard he was willing his feet to turn him around and get the hell out of the room, he simply couldn't move. He was frozen and staring at her curvy body. His eyes felt heavy as the gentleman inside of him tried to close his eyes, but the man in him fought to keep them open. "Your mom. Phone."

"What?"

"Your mom just called, she said you weren't answering your cellphone." he explained. "I told her that you were sleeping, but she told me to wake you and make you call her back."

"I will do that... thanks." Liv waited for him to turn around and leave so she could finish getting dressed. He didn't. "Is there anything else?"

"You're so beautiful, Olivia." he said simply.

She really should have thrown something at him, but instead she could only blush. She couldn't remember the last time Jason had told her that she beautiful when she was naked. As for someone as good looking as Joe to tell her, it boosted her ego. "Thank you." she said shyly.

Regardless of how loud his brain was screaming at him to leave, he crossed the room and stood in front of her. "He's a lucky man." He whispered to her. His large hands caressed her arms as he uncrossed them from her chest. He didn't know if it was from the bath that she obviously just took, or if it was the naturally feeling of her skin, but she was soft to the touch. And damn if that didn't turn him on anymore than he already was.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as he made his way to stand behind her. Immediately she could feel his hardness pressing against her back. And fuck, he was _huge._ "I think you should go." she breathed as she felt his hot breath on her neck. By now his hands had made their way from her stomach to her breasts, cradling them in his large arms, occasionally squeezing them.

"You're so beautiful." he repeated as he trailed open mouthed kisses up her neck. "Can I touch you?" he asked. "I want to feel you."

"Yes." Liv responded before her mind could process his request. Soon, she felt one of his hands trailed down her stomach and enter her panties. Silently, she praised god that she normally shaved her pubic region, regardless if she was having sex with Jason or not.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped as soon she felt his rough fingers circle her clit. She obviously could tell that he was the type to get straight to the point. All earlier thoughts of stopping him was abandoned the more he rubbed her intimate area. "Joe..." she whined.

"Get on the bed." Joe commanded, pulling his hand away.

It really is funny what happens to all logic when you're caught up in the moment. If this was any other time, she would have realized that he had commanded her to get the bed she shared with someone else. _Her fucking husband._ However, the pleasure outweighted all logic as she scrambled to lay herself down onto the bed.

Joe slowly climbed onto the bed, his intense brown eyes staring straight into hers as he hovered his large body over her smaller one. Joe lowered himself and gently placed a small kiss to her lips. He did that over and over again, making sure she wasn't going to suddenly change her mind. Finally he allowed his lips to linger against hers, soon plunging his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Pulling back he placed kisses down her jaw, down her neck, and eventually down her collar bone.

He quickly paused to take off the long sleeved shirt he had been wearing. "Go ahead." He said as he watched her hands start to reach up towards him but fall back onto the bed beside her. Joe grabbed her by the wrists and brought her hands up to touch his body. From his pectoral tattoo down to the top of his sweatpants. He smirked on the full blown look of lust in her eyes as he dropped his body down once again. Squeezing her breasts, he brought the right one to his mouth. Still staring into her eyes, he flicked his long tongue against the bud. "Mmmm..." he moaned.

After giving the other breast the same attention, he lavished kisses down the rest of her body. "You gonna let me take these off?" He asked as he hooked his fingers in her panties. It really wasn't a question. By the look on her face, she obviously didn't want this to be over. "That's what I thought." he said as he watched her nod vigorously and lift her hips.

He knew what he was doing to her as he slowly pulled them down her legs. Carelessly, he flung the somewhere across the room. It really didn't matter, did it?

Purposefully, he slowly began to kiss the back of her legs as he held them clasped together in the air. Perhaps he was still teasing her, or he wasn't ready to see the prize that was between her legs. However, when he did go to open them, she kept them closed. "Open." he commanded simply as he pulled them apart. Once again, he smirked as she whimpered.

Joe wasn't prepared for his mouth to water as much as it did when he caught glimpse of her beautiful pussy. "Look at how wet you are for me, Liv." It was true, it was glistening with her juices. Laying down on his stomach, he placed final kisses to her thighs before his mouth hovered over her mound. "It's now or never, baby. Once I start, you won't be able to back out. You sure you wanna do this."

"Stop fucking talking and get to w- Fuck!" On impulse, her legs shut around his head as he placed one long lick up her pussy. Neither she or Joe could make out what she mumbled as he skillfully ran his tongue up and down her folds. Liv's eyes clamped shut and her head dropped back onto one of her pillows. She vaguely heard something along the lines of 'Look at me.' Opening her eyes, her eyes connected with his as he forced her legs up onto her chest. "Baby," she moaned out as she watched his tongue flicker on her now sensitive clit. "It feels so good."

"Yeah?" he asked before latching his lips around her swollen nub and applying suction. He moaned as he felt her fingers pulling at his long hair. "You gonna come baby?"

"Y-yes."

"Come for me, Olivia." Joe commanded as he added two fingers into her dripping pussy. He watched as her dropped back down and her mouth hung open with no sound passing through. Feeling her heat tighten around his fingers, he curved them upward, a sure fire way to finish her off.

And it sure did.

"Oh my fucking god!" she screamed as her body began to shake. She pulled her hands from his hair and reached for a pillow above her. "Shit!" she cried as she bit into the pillow under her head.

Joe lifted himself up onto his knees. He watched as her body finally settled, a large grin on his face. But as he went to pulled his sweatpants and briefs off, the shrill ringing of her cellphone on nightstand left him cursing. He rolled over to lay beside her as she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Jason, hey!" She answered and turned to him with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this was a little harder to write than I thought it would be. Overall I'm somewhat happy with it, but I've tweaked it so much I'm not sure it's good enough. Let me know what you guys think!**

 _"Jason, hey!"_

In that moment, Joe couldn't think of any other two words that could immediately make him go soft than those. It was the realization that his old friend, _her husband_ , had called in the middle of their... activity, that he should feel the least bit guilty. But he sure as hell didn't. Yes, he did just help a married woman commit an act of adultery, but he couldn't care less. He was pretty sure he was missing a large part of his conscience.

Beside him, Liv's tone of voice as she spoke to her husband was completely at ease, however her eyes were still wide with panic. She looked as if she thought he would be walking through the door any minute. He felt an overwhelming urge to give her a round of applause, she sure did know how to keep it together in a stressful situation.

Joe knew he had enough, he couldn't stay longer and listen to her ask her husband how his day had been. He grunted as he rolled over and out of the bed. He picked up his shirt and put it on as he walked out of the room. Going downstairs and watching Sports Center was more appealing then what he could listen to in that room.

"Jason, baby, can I call you later? I have to go pick up the kids soon." Liv listened as her husband agreed and ended their call together. ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ she inwardly screamed as she rushed into her bathroom. What the hell did she just allow to happen? How could she do that to her own husband? She took a vow, for Christ's sake.

She quickly turned the shower nob as hot as it could possibly go and stepped in. She didn't bother with her body wash as she picked up her rag and began to scrub her body as hard as she could. Her body was quickly becoming red from the heat of the water and her scrubbing. She didn't care though, she just wanted his touch off of her. Regardless of how good it felt at the time, it was absolutely wrong. How weak could she be? He was a beautiful man, sure, but he wasn't her husband or the father of her beautiful children.

Liv stepped out of the shower with Jason's large towel wrapped around her body. The bathroom was filled with the steam, making it a little hard for her to breath. Her hand wiped the fog from the mirror as she tried to figured out who the person staring back at her was. It sure as hell wasn't the well put together, faithful wife that she always was. And as harsh as this sounds, she felt as if some _whore_ was staring back at her. She harshly rubbed at her burning eyes, she wasn't allowed to cry in this moment. She did this to herself.

Out in her room, she dressed herself quickly. She knew she still had time before she had to go pick up her kids, but she had something to deal with first. Then man downstairs was going to get a piece of her mind. He was, after all, just as guilty in this as she was. When she found him downstairs, he was lounging on the couch with a beer in his hands. His eyes were fixed on the television, not even noticing her presence, or maybe he did but just didn't care.

Rushing forward, she snatched the remote from his hands and turned the television off. "Where the hell do you get off, huh?" she screamed. "Do you always go into your other friend's homes and have your way with their wives while they're gone?"

"You're crazy." he grunted. "Give me the remote."

"Am I? Or do you just get off on the thrill of cheating?" she questioned. "That is why your wife left you, isn't it?"

"Who told you that?" Joe asked with a raised brow.

"So it is true!" Liv let out a forced chuckle, she got him. "I'm really not surprised you tried to have sex with me."

"Tried?" it was his turn to laugh. "Oh baby, if Jason hadn't called, we probably still would have been upstairs in your bed."

Even though she didn't want to admit it out loud to him, she knew it was true. Hell obviously he did too, because that smirk on his face said exactly that. So instead, she did the only thing she could: turning and storming out of the livingroom into the kitchen.

"Really?" Joe called after her. "You can't handle the truth, Liv?" His long legs allowed him to push himself off the couch and follow her into the kitchen in record time. "Admit it. Admit that we still would have been upstairs in your bed doing what you don't even do with your own husband." He knew he was really pressing her buttons, but when he was angry, he'd do anything to get his point across.

"Shut up!" Liv turned to him, her eyes narrowed to slits. If looks could really kill. "I'm not a cheater like you."

"I didn't cheat on her!" Joe roared. "Now you're just talking out of the side of your neck. Is that something you came up with yourself? Huh?" His long legs brought him face to- well, face to chest with her in a couple large strides. "If you must know, even if it isn't any of your business, she decided that our crumbling marriage wasn't worth the time to fix like I thought. So she just took off. So that's it. There was no cheating, from any of our ends. It was just something that wasn't worth saving apparently. Just like you and Jason."

"Excuse me?" she responded, flabbergasted. "My marriage is perfect. We've been together for years, have a beautiful home, and two children that we love very much."

"How about the way the he treats you?" he asked. "These past weeks I've barely seen him show you any affection. No kisses, no touches, and hell, I've never heard him tell you that he loves you. You cook, clean, take care of his children, and have a career of your own. You do all this and he's gone on at least two trips since I've been here. God knows what he's doing out there, but when he's here, he treats you like the maid that is allowed to sleep in his bed every night."

The loud sound of her hand connecting to his cheek could be heard in the large kitchen. "Fuck you." she spat. She raised her hand again, and for a moment Joe flinched, expecting for it to collide with his cheek once again. However, she clasped her hand to the back on his neck and brought his mouth down on hers. After the initial shock went away, Joe began to kiss back. It wasn't the slow, romantic kisses that they had shared earlier. This time, it was lustful need. Their tongues immediately fought for dominance, his winning of course.

His crouched down and picked her up, settling her down on the granite countertop, their mouths never parting. "Are you going to finish what you started or not?" she asked breathlessly. There was still a bit of anger in her tone.

"It that what you want?" his smooth voice asked, nipping at her neck. He could feel himself grow harder every time he heard her moan. What this woman was doing to him, he didn't know, but he absolutely loved it. He felt her small hand trail down his body and grope him through his sweatpants. "You're taking to long." he grunted as he pushed his sweatpants and his briefs down to his knees.

Liv was glad that she had chosen to wear a dress, she didn't know if she could handle the time it would take to pull pants down her legs. "Now who's the one taking to long?" she hissed back at him as she watched his leisurely stroke himself. He quickly shut her up with another kiss as he pulled her underwear to the side. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes as she realization of what exactly they were going to do next hit them. Did Liv really want to have sex with this man on her kitchen counter? I mean, he had already went down on her earlier, but could she completely go through with this? "Go ahead." she whispered. Of course she could.

Without another word, Joe lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in, burying himself to the hilt. He internally groaned, she felt entirely too good wrapped around him like that. She was tight, and if he didn't know better, he would have never guessed that she was a mother of two. "Is that okay?" he asked.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. She couldn't find the words to speak. He hadn't begun to thrust, but she was already in a state of bliss. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel completely full like she did at this moment. Besides, Joe was far bigger than her husband was.

Joe pulled out slightly, then pushed back in once again. He knew that if he didn't keep it slow and steady that he would be finished sooner than he wanted to be. He felt like his senses were heightened. He could hear the barely audible moans and breathless curses slipping from her lips. His back felt on fire from the traces on her fingers running up and down it.

"Shit." Her mouth finally let out as he picked up the pace. She could feel that warm, tingling sensation begin to build in the pit of her stomach. "Joe." she whimpered as she dug her nails into his back, and wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to get him deeper. It worked, because before she knew it, she was quivering with her orgasm. She buried her face in his neck as he continued to thrust into her. Finally, she heard him grunt with his release. But soon, she realized...

He hadn't worn a condom.


End file.
